Souls of the Kind: Omakes
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: A bundle of Omakes for the readers of Souls of the Kind, Rated M for unknown content
1. Legendary Asriel

Frisk was lying back on her bed... well _Hers and Asriel's_. Out of bordem between calls to the studio she looks over to Chara's bed where he was playing his 'Multi-screen' 3D playing the new SoulMon Mega Death game, a new version of Soulmon: Death and life.

"Hey Chara?" She calls out causing Chara to look at her confused, it was rare for them to talk while alone.

"Whats up Frisk?" He calls back, sitting up his ruby eyes looking to her.

"Can, you tell me about Asriel more from when you first entered his life?" Chara was surprised and nodded.

"Sure... not sure- Oh... I definitely got a story for you, this is actually when he thought he was 'oh so cool' for being the Prince." He says causing Frisk to sit up, a chance to hear about a ego-inflated Asriel? This was not a chance to miss.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Frisk says excitedly.

"Alright, so i had known Asriel for about a month so far, when he goes. 'Hey, wanna see something cool?' Naturally i was still learning about them so i thought 'Sure!'. Oh little did i know Asriel had recently started his magic training and was not supposed to use it without proper guidance. So we head to the yard alright?" He says as Frisk nods.

"We make it to the yard as he starts call upon his Fire magic, making it do all sorts of cool light shows, however suddenly he grows a smirk, as he tries to use another magic, _Ice_. He starts to form an iceball right above him, however suddenly he starts apply fire magic to it as well, and thats when things go wrong." Chara continues, Frisk begins to smirk as she sees where this is going.

"The ice melts as suddenly he has a blazing hot fireball above him, the flames drip like liquid and land on his fur, his fur catching flame quickly as he drops it, running around like crazy as the fireball starts to burn the land around us. I was mesmerized by all this, thinking it was his plan. However Toriel and Asgore quickly came to start putting out the fire." Chara says with a smirk.

"By the time they were done, Asriel was furless and for some odd reason had 'Fire-proof' underwear that said 'Legendary Flame Asriel' Though from the image of it, it seemed like Asriel was a legendary fire farter!" Frisk snickers as Asriel comes in.

"Oh hey Chara, Frisk. Whats up?" He says as Chara was smirking insanely, worrying him.

"Oh... not much... _"Legendary Asriel" "_ Frisk replies making Asriel freeze and stare at Chara.

 _"I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO SHARE THAT STORY!"_ Asriel screamed in fury.


	2. Off screen Two!

***WARNING THIS HAS CHARACTER SPOILERS OF UNRELEASED CHARACTERS OF SOTK, IF YOU HAVE READ JOURNEYTALE, CONTINUE, BUT OTHERWISE BE WARNED!***

Asriel was watching the TV in the living room, next to him was Egel, his large fox like form still intimated Asriel a bit, even in his casual clothing however Asriel had a few questions to ask him.

"S-So Egel? How are you today?" He starts with a smile.

"Good, how about yourself?" Egel replies with a smile, his kindly nature showing brightly.

"G-Good, I was wondering... uh..." Asriel fidgeted about in his seat as Egel raises an eyebrow.

"What is it Asriel? You can ask me anything without fear. I am not going to harm you." He replies calmly. Asriel sighs and relaxes some.

"W-Well, i was wondering if... it would be okay for me to really ask Frisk out on a date?" Egel smiles and nods.

"Yes i see nothing wrong with that. Just take good care of her and you will have no issues from me..." Egel replies causing Asriel to relax. However a wash of fear hit him from behind. "Now her mother on the other hand... is another story." Egel finishes.

 _"Want to date MY DAUGHTER huh? Well let us see if you have the strength to do so..."_ Caroline's voice echoed dangerous behind him, Asriel turns around to see Caroline with a frying pan and a dark look on her face.

 _'Shit!'_ He feel like hes about to run with suddenly a news paper bops Caroline gently on the head causing her to stop and look to the side to see Frisk.

"Bad mother... stop tormenting Asriel! I already know you approve of him, atleast let him not worry anymore than he has to." Frisk says with a stern voice. Caroline pouts with a silly face.

"Friiiiisk, you never let me torment him! That is my job as your mother to give him a hard time!" Caroline replies causing Frisk to sigh.

"Yes, but torturing him about dating me is not your job, that would be any sibblings i have's job... and i don't see no little brothers or sisters." Frisk replies with a smile. Caroline stares at her as she walks past and grabs Egel by the collar.

"W-Wha?!" Caroline drags him out of the house and next door to their own home without a word. Asriel stares in fear.

"I think you gave her an idea..." Asriel says with worry, Frisk shrugs.

"Well it will keep them busy, Now... about that date?" Asriel blushes deeply as he looks to Frisk who was smirking not so innocently suddenly.

"F-Frisk, what are you-" Frisk grabs him by the collar and drags him out of the house and down the road towards the city. leaving two trails in the snow, one left and one right. Though some could say they heard noises in the Dreemurr house later that night while there was no cars in the drive way.


	3. Christmas Holiday

Frisk was assisting Toriel in providing their guests with treats and drinks. Right now everyone they had worked with and became friends with were at their place, a grand event for this holiday spirit everyone was celebrating. She was dressed in one of her dresses since it was a rare occasion, she much rather prefer a pair of jeans and a shirt most of the time.

It was an rather calm evening except that several of Frisk's older co-workers were drinking with their boss. She sighs as she goes to towards the kitchen only for her to be stopped by the sound of music changing suddenly and the dead silence.

 _"I~"_

 _"Don't want alot for Christmas..."  
_ Asriel's voice calls down from the stairwell, Frisk looks up to see Asriel standing in a fancy suit with a microphone in his hand. The suit was a deep purple with gentle blue stripes.

 _"There~ is just one thing i need."_

 _"I don't care about the presents..."  
"Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Asriel walks down the steps and stands before Frisk with a smile, pointing to the tree as he sings.

 _"I just want you, for my own."  
"More than you could ever know."  
"Make my wish co~me true~"  
"All i want for Christmas... Is you~!"  
_  
Frisk blushes as Asriel soon cup her chin with a smirk.  
Suddenly the sound of a few others joining in as Gaster, Sans, and Egel walk behind Asriel with their own microphones.

 _"I don't want alot for Christmas."  
"There is just one thing i need."_

They stop and change as Asriel goes on to sing again solo, Frisk's face blushing deeply as he wraps an arm around her waist and begins to dance with her.

 _"I don't care about the presents."  
"Underneath the Christmas tree."  
"I don't need to hang my stockings."_

Asriel dances over to the fireplace as he sings away, his eyes locked to Frisk's and hers to his. Her heart racing deeply as he holds her closely.

 _"There upon the fireplace."  
"Frisk Kein, Won't you make me happy?"  
"With your love on Christmas day?"_

He gets a little closer his hand removes from her side for a moment as the heat of the moment lets her move off and dance some to show off to him, the joy of her heart calling to him. The three behind him start up as they start to sing again.

 _"I just want you for my own."_

They stop again as Asriel's hand guides behind his back. He soon is bringing his hand back out, but nothing to be seen.

 _"More than you could ever know..."  
"Make my wish co~me true~"  
"All i want for Christmas, is you~"_

 _"Ooh baby..."_

 _"I won't ask for much this Christmas."  
"I won't even wish for snow."_

Asriel moves over to the Mistletoe in the archway, Frisk seeing this chance makes her way towards him.

 _"I'm just gonna keep on waiting,"  
"underneath the Mistletoe."_

He moves out before Frisk can get under, causing her to pout, he smiles as he dances a bit away, towards the opening of the living room.

 _"I won't make a list and send it."  
"To the North pole, for saint Nick."  
"I won't even stay awake to,"  
"hear those magic raindear click."  
"I just want you here tonight."  
"Holding onto me so tight."  
"What more can i do?"_

 _"All i want for Christmas... is you~!"_

The song dies down as Asriel is before Frisk.

"A-Asriel that was-" He raises a hand and cuts her off.

"I just want to say, these past two years, that we have been working together. Have been amazing Frisk... and honestly working alone with you on the set just made it so hard not to see what was before my eyes." Asriel says with a smile as he kneels down, Frisk's eyes minorly widening.

"A-Asriel?!" Frisk tries to reply as he looks up to her and continues.

"But each day we made it, even though we were put through tough stunts and events. forcing us to yell at one another at times, i really got close to you, however. there is only one thing missing from us." He replies as he pulls out a small box with a heart shape design. He pulls it open to reveal a blue diamond ring sitting there in the box.

"Frisk, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive and marrying me?" He asks directly, Frisk stares in shock, the silence grows as suddenly Frisk leaps forwards knocking Asriel down for joy.

 ** _"YES!"_** Frisk screams out with happiness as she holds Asriel tightly and cheerfully. Asriel smiles as he returns the hug.

"Frisk..." He says as she looks to him, he glances up as she follows his gaze, not one, but _twelve_ mistletoe hung overthem by numerous sticks. They chuckle as they lock it all with a kiss, everyone cheers in happiness.

Once they break apart Frisk smiles at Asriel.

"One condition." Asriel tilts his head. "We have the wedding on stage, before everyone as part of the show. Deal?" Asriel smirks and nods as he hugs her again going in for another kiss.

Meanwhile their boss was sighing in happiness. his tail swishing about.

 _"Alright, now that was romance. Alright writers back to work for us, a new scene to write. You all better get ready for this we got alot to do, see you all tomorrow."_ The man says walking out with a group of others. The night was filled with happiness and cheer.


	4. Tables Turned

Frisk and Asriel were cuddling on the couch as Chara walks in and rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on for the twelvth day in a row?! I know we are off-set right now, but come on! There is so much more you two could be doing..." Chara complains as he looks at the two.

"But this is nice..." Frisk replies as she snuggles further into Asriel's chest whom just smirks.

"Besides... don't think I havn't seen you and madam _Malin_ snuggling here... and getting a little _too close_ to the border of doing something you two shouldn't in a public setting." Asriel replies snarkily as Chara froze.

"W-What? Y-You s-saw..." Asriel nods as he smirks.

"Everything... she really likes to grab your ass... I wonder what mom would think if _she_ heard about how intimate you two got then..." Chara's face paled as Frisk looks up at Asriel.

"How intimate was it?" She asks making Chara feel like he was about to die.

"He definitely needed to change pants after she was done teasing him with her hand. Though he then had to clean up the couch before anyone else got up and noticed a large wet spot where she was sitting at... not that he didn't stop alot to sniff his hand..."Chara screamed at him as he tried to leap only for a hand to grab his shirt, out of fear he turned to see a certain magenta eyed girl looking at him and starting to drag him away.

"Come on Chara, let us go to my place... _my mother is away for the day._ " Chara's eyes widen and as tempting it sounded he saw the motion Asriel was making towards his phone.

"W-WAIT~!" He screams as the day went from a great wakeup... to embarrassment. It was his job to tease his big brother... but it seems the tables turned.


End file.
